El principio del nuevo mundo
by melonj26
Summary: Chimuelo despierta sin sus amigos y conoce a uno nuevo. ¿Qué les ocurrirá?
1. capitulo 1

**Hola a todos. No se cómo me saldrá esto ya que es la primera vez que escribo, pero aún así espero que os guste. Empecemos:**

Capítulo 1: Despertar

Todos nos levantamos a veces con el pie izquierdo, pero él, aquel día, se levantó con los dos pies izquierdos.

Permitidme que le presente, se llama Reidar y es un dragón. Tal vez os sorprenda el hecho de que podáis entenderle pero la razón es que puede hablar vuestro idioma. Es de la especie conocida como furia nocturna pero es algo especial, hay zonas de su cuerpo que brillan en un azul brillante y es más fuerte de lo habitual. Era negro azabache y el azul destacaba en su cuerpo como un cartel luminoso. En la oscuridad, parecía un fantasma, un guerrero poderoso, dispuesto a dar rienda suelta a su poder en cualquier momento.

Bueno, como iba diciendo, se despertó en las montañas de la Isla del Naufragio **(me lo he inventado)** cuando aún no había amanecido. El cielo estaba del color de la mayor parte de su piel. Como ese día se sentía con ganas de dar un largo paseo, salió a volar sin miedo de los vikingos, porque iba tan y tan rápido que no le podían alcanzar. Pasó por la Isla de los Dragones y se paró en Mema porque vio algo que no veía desde hacía muchos años, cuando todavía era un cachorro, otro furia nocturna.

Mientras, nuestro amigo Chimuelo, como todas las mañanas, fue a despertar a Hipo para echar a volar. Llamó, llamó y volvió a llamarle, pero no aparecía. Entró y vio que ni su madre ni él estaban, en su lugar, había una nota en el escritorio que rezaba:

-"Si quieres volver a ver a tu amiguito, más te vale entregarte a ti y al resto de los dragones en la Isla de Los Dragones dentro de una semana al anochecer.

Drago Puño Sangriento"

Nunca, repito, nunca debes enfurecer a un dragón, porque sino se convertirá en la peor criatura que puedas llegar a conocer.

-Ya te derroté una vez, Drago.-gritó-¡Y lo volveré a hacer!

Ese rugido de furia e ira le llegó a Reidar. No quería alertar a ese furia nocturna pero le picaba la curiosidad, así que bajó sigilosamente, y cuando lo hizo, un terror terrible le miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-Hola Chimuelo. Vaya, si que eres azul como dicen los otros dragones cuando derrotaste a Drago y te convertiste en el Alfa.-parecía impresionado, pero no quería involucrarse.

-Eh…si soy yo, Chimuelo.-no pareció convincente pero él se fue con otros de su especie.-"¿Vaya, así que es el Alfa de los dragones eh? Esto se iba poniendo cada vez más interesante."-

Chimuelo estaba a punto de salir, para avisar a los otros dragones, pero vio algo por la ventana, un destello azul que provenía de la calle.

-"Es la primera vez que veo un destello así, ¿qué será?"-

Salió a la calle y le vio. Cabe destacar que a Reidar también le sorprendió

-¿Quién eres tú, y por qué brillas así? ¿Acaso te envía Drago?- no estaba de muy buen humor

-Saludos, me llamo Reidar y brilló así desde mi nacimiento, Chimuelo- algo, no muy fuerte le obligaba a obedecerle, pero podía desobedecerle si quería-"Si que se nota que es el alfa".-

-¿Quién te envía aquí y cómo sabes mi nombre?- parecía dispuesto a matarle, así que respondió sin dilación.

-No me envía nadie y se de tu nombre porque me lo ha dicho un niño que me confundió contigo. -Empezaban a irritarle tantas preguntas.

-Bien. ¿Sabes quién es Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III?-

-No, lo siento- era verdad

Se notaba la tensión en el aire, casi era palpable. Entonces, como si fuera un castillo de naipes, el dragón se derrumbó. Casi parecía un crío.

-¿Hey, qué te pasa?-parecía hecho polvo así que le dejó un momento para explicarse.

-Verás, sin Hipo no puedo volar-le enseñó su cola postiza- y sin mí, él no puede ir a defender Mema.-se lamentó-Y esta mañana fue secuestrado por un antiguo enemigo nuestro también se llevo a la otra persona que sabe manejar mi cola, su madre.-

-Woah, parece grave.-y de verdad lo era-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Si. Creo que podrías ayudarme. Pero, antes, una pregunta-odiaba sus preguntas-¿De dónde vienes?¿cuántos años tienes y por qué brillas así?

-Bueno, será mejor que responda. Primero, vengo de la Isla del Naufragio. Segundo, tengo 18 años. Y tercero, soy una subespecie del furia nocturna conocida como furia de medianoche, que es más fuerte y más rápida que un furia nocturna normal. Lo malo es que no se camuflan de noche porque brillan en azul. Nacen uno cada 10000años.- el hecho de se lo supiese así de bien era que su padre le enseñó la historia de su especie

-Vale, siendo así, ayúdame a rescatar a mi "hermano"-

-Lo haré encantado-

 **Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo de la historia? Se va poniendo interesante, eh?**

 **Hasta otro cap**


	2. capítulo 2

**Bueno, hola de nuevo. Continuamos donde lo dejamos: Chimuelo y Reidar se unen para acabar con Drago y rescatar a Hipo y a su madre.**

Capítulo 2: Conociendo a Chimuelo

Chimuelo estaba nervioso. Tenía que encontrar la manera de volar sin la cola postiza que le hizo Hipo.

-Si al menos tuviese la cola automática que me regaló Hipo-

-¿Decías algo, Chimuelo?-la verdad le importaba poco en lo que estuviese pensando porque en lo que él pensaba era en una dragona que hacían cinco años que no veía. De cualquier manera, eso os lo contaré más tarde.

-Hipo me hizo una cola que se movía automáticamente y con la podía volar solo. Pero yo la destrocé porque pensaba que Hipo siempre estaría conmigo para volar.-

-Vaya, eso fue un poco estúpido, ¿no crees?-

-Sí, la verdad es que sí fue un poco estúpido por mi parte-él estaba deprimido, se veía a leguas. Así que se propuso alegrarle el día.

-Podríamos ir a ver a alguien cercano a Hipo, ¿no? No creo que el jefe de una tribu vikinga esté aislado socialmente "espero"-( **lo que vaya entre comillas son los pensamientos de los personajes)**

-Hay una chica, Astrid, la novia de Hipo, pasa mucho tiempo con él.-

-"Con que su novia" Podría ser interesante, vayamos a verla-

-Me parece bien. ¿Pero como nos comunicamos con ella? Ella no habla dragonés.-

-Eso tiene fácil solución. La llevamos a casa de Hipo, le enseñamos la nota, ella la lee y se pone furiosa, nos ayuda y rescatamos a tu amigo.-le sonrió-Sencillo.-

-Si tú lo dices.-puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Intentémoslo!-

 **Unas horas después:**

-¿¡Qué Hipo qué!?- Astrid rompió el papel en trocitos- Chimuelo, vamos a rescatar a Hipo y Drago va a acabar hecho comida de dragón.-había odio puro en su mirada. A Reidar le gustaba esa mirada.

 **Dos o tres horas antes**

Los dos dragones fueron con mucho cuidado porque aún no había amanecido. Reidar no se explicaba porqué se levantan tan temprano, aunque él se levanta muy tempranos cada maña porque las presas están aún dormidas y podía asustarlas antes de matarlas. Había un nadder mortífero durmiendo. La luz que él desprendía la despertó.

-Chimuelo, ¿qué pasa?- estaba somnolienta y muy a gusto tumbada en el suelo de roca, así que no se levantó.

-No pasa nada, Tormenta. Nada de nada.-no preguntó nada más, así que supusieron que la habían convencido.

Más tarde, Chimuelo entró solo porque no quería que al ver a Reidar, Astrid se sorprendiera y los encerrasen.

Chimuelo entró sin problemas porque Astrid siempre dejaba una ventana abierta. Ya dentro, subió a su cuarto y le dio un par de toques en el brazo pero como no se despertaba, le dio un par de lametones en la cara.

-¿Eh?¿Chimuelo, qué haces tú aquí?-estaba medio dormida y con la cara empapada de saliva-¿Y por qué me despiertas tan temprano?

Lo único que podía hacer, ya que no puede hablar nuestro idioma, fue agarrarla y saltar por su ventana. Reidar los estaba esperando.

-Has tardado-dijo, como si entrar sigilosamente en una casa, despertar a una chica y saltar sin hacer ruido desde una ventana, todo eso a oscuras, no fuese nada-Ah, y otra cosa, ¿por qué está recubierta de saliva?-

-Cosas mías.- dijo con desdén

-¿Eh?¿Otro furia nocturna?¿Y brillante?-Como desearían poder hablar nuestro idioma a veces.

De repente, Reidar cogió un palo y dibujó lo que pasaba. Los dibujos no eran especialmente buenos, pero se entendían.

-Veamos.-parecía algo confundida-¿Me estás intentando decir que vienes de otra isla, que han secuestrado a alguien y que ese alguien está enamorado de mí?- Reidar le puso una sonrisa sin dientes-Lo entenderé como un sí.-

Llevaron a la chica a la casa de Chimuelo. Entraron y le enseñaron la nota de Drago. No sabía por qué, pero a Reidar le sonaba ese nombre. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que fue él el que le separó de su familia, aniquilándola por completo y haciendo que su novia y él huyeran por caminos distintos cinco años atrás.

-Oye, Chimuelo.- dijo el dragón serio mientras Astrid gritaba de rabia

-¿Sí?-

-Tengo motivos personales contra ese tal Drago, así que déjame a mí darle el golpe de gracia a ese malnacido.

-Bien- y Reidar sonrió macabramente.

 **Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo contaremos algo Hipo, creo. Comentad qué os ha parecido y dadme alguna sugerencia sobre lo que os parezca. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo. Por si os lo preguntáis, voy a subir un episodio por semana. De esta manera, tengo más tiempo para pensar y hago uno o dos capítulos por semana pero publico uno para pensar y estudiar.**

 **Hoy hablaremos de HIPO, secuestrado por DRAGO. Veamos que sucede.**

 **Capítulo 3: secuestrado**

Creo que todos sabemos muy bien quien es, así que no entraré en detalles sobre él. Estaba en una celda, sin su espada y sin su pierna, la ortopédica claro. S única compañía eran las ratas y el carcelero, que era mudo, cuando le trae comida. No tiene ventanas ni apenas luz. La única cosa que no le quitaron fue el ingenio. Sabía que estaba justo debajo del nivel del suelo porque en una esquina del techo llegaba la luz solar. Su celda tenía la puerta orientada hacia el norte. La puerta solo tenía un agujero por el que metían comida, sin plato ni nada, y por el que no cabía su mano.

Su rutina era simple: se despertaba cuando Mudito, el carcelero, le traía el desayuno. Cuando lo hacía, aporreaba la puerta con un objeto contundente para despertarle.

-Ya voy, ya voy.-gruñía cada vez que le despertaba.

Entonces le daba un trozo de pan con queso y le echaba un chorro de agua que aprovechaba para asearse y beber. No era una vida buena, pero no tenía otra opción. Sin herramientas no podría salir de allí.

Cuando le dejaban solo, se ponía a pensar en Chimuelo, Astrid, Bocón y su madre. Pero casi siempre le interrumpía el grito de un dragón. Era un grito de dolor, parecía un grito de Chimuelo, pero si hubiese sido Chimuelo el de ahí abajo, ya estaría muerto. Además, Drago dejó una nota para que Chimuelo llevase a los dragones a una trampa para ejecutarnos.

Pero un día, Drago fue a hacerle una visita.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si es mi queridísimo "amigo" Hipo.- su voz no había cambiado ni un ápice en un año.-Espero que estés disfrutando de tu alojamiento en mi casa. Si tienes alguna petición, dímela.-

-Pues mira. Me gustaría recuperar mi pierna, espada y a mi madre; una celda más iluminada y con vistas al mar y un carcelero que de conversación y mejor comida. Ah y tu cabeza en un plato no estaría nada mal.-estaba enfadado. Así que se desahogó un poco con él.

-Sigues siendo igual de imprudente, chico. Tu ejecución me será muy placentera.- Y se empezó a reír. Odiaba esa risa, casi tanto como a él. Pero sabía que tenía razón. No tenía salvación alguna.

-Al menos déjame estar con mi madre, ¿no?- Era una petición absurda, pero aceptó.

-Muy bien. Avisaré a los guardias.- se iba para dejarle solo-Pero antes, una cosa- le dio un dedo ensangrentado-Considéralo un regalo.

Entonces lo comprendió, su madre estaba siendo torturada. Puede que ya estuviese muerta.

-Maldito hijo de- le detuvo gritando

-Esas palabras, Hipo. No querrás que tu madre pierda otro dedo por tus insolencias.- y se volvió a reír como un loco mientras se iba, dejándole solo con un dedo ensangrentado y sus pensamientos.

-¡Juro por Thor que te mataré, malnacido, bastardo!- Pero ese dedo le iba a ayudar a escapar.

 **Hola de nuevo. Este capítulo se me ha quedado más corto. Mi imaginación es más de acción, no de escenas estáticas.**

 **Comentad lo que os hay parecido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo, ¿qué tal? Yo bien, aquí, con los estudios siempre tocando las narices.**

 **Continuamos con Hipo. Que parece ser que tiene un plan para escapar.**

Capítulo 4: Nunca le des cosas a Hipo

Hipo estaba pensando como escapar, pero ese rugido de por las noches no le dejaba dormir bien y durante el día no tenía la cabeza despejada.

Habían pasado dos días y una noche desde que le secuestraron.

-Cuanto antes salga de aquí, antes acabaré con Drago- pero su idea no llegó hasta que, ese día, un pequeño dragón sin alas se asomó por el hueco del techo y le miró a los ojos, luego al dedo y luego otra vez a él. Parecía hambriento.

-¿Qué pasa, tienes hambre?- parecía inofensivo, pero de los dragones nunca hay que fiarse por sus apariencias.-Supongo que querrás el dedo, por eso habrás venido.- y una idea, terrible, pero una idea, se le vino a la cabeza.-te daré el dedo si excavas aquí.-no le entendió, como suponía.

Entonces puso el dedo al lado del hueco, de manera que no lo pudiese alcanzar.-Vamos, cógelo.- y se puso a escarbar en la roca.

No tardó mucho en abrir un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que saliese.

-Eso es, buen chico. Toma-le ofreció el dedo- te lo has ganado.- Sabía que podría ser perfectamente un dedo de mi madre, pero creía que era lo correcto.

El pequeño dragón no se demoró y empezó a devorar el dedo con un hambre canina.

Mientras, Hipo se escapó dejando al dragón dentro para que cuando le "despertasen", se llevaran una pequeña sorpresita.

Cuando salió estaba amaneciendo, por lo que tendría casi medio día para escapar. No era mucho tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que tenían dragones, pero debía aprovecharlo. Así que comenzó a correr hacia un bosque cercano con la esperanza de encontrar a algún dragón amistoso.

Cuando llegó a unos arbustos vio a unos gronckles con armadura, probablemente de patrulla, a unos quinientos metros. No podía distinguir si eran dos o tres, pero no parecían haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Se movió sigilosamente por el follaje a gatas para alejarse de ellos, pero oyó pasos acercándose.

-¿Dónde estará ese criajo?- eran dos guardias charlando. –Drago está hecho una furia, y seguro que lo pagará con nosotros.-

-"Maldición, han tardado poco"- pero las desgracias no acabarían ahí. Uno de los gronckles se estaba acercando. Tenía dos opciones: huir sigilosamente o intentar hacerse amigo del gronckle. Tenía al dragón encima, así que optó por huir.

El dragón le olió, pero parecía ser que no le percató como amenaza. Gateó hasta el lugar donde el bosque se hacía demasiado frondoso para un dragón. Se escondió en una cueva y allí se relajó. Había escapado de esa prisión. Ahora debía rescatar a su madre y vencer a Drago. Pero necesitaba a Chimuelo para ello. Tenía cuatro días para conseguirlo.

¡ **Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir(1 añito), pero es que estaba bloqueado y me absorben los estudios. Espero actualizar con mas frecuencia y nada más. Disfrutad de esta pequeña historia mía. Un saludo.**

 **P.D: el siguiente capítulo va de nuestros dragones favoritos, así que es probable que sea algo más largo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos. Espero que este capítulo lo haya subido con la frecuencia que dije. Hoy trataremos a nuestros dragones preferidos: Chimuelo y Reidar. Voy a dejar la primera persona porque me resulta más cómodo escribir como un narrador omnisciente. Comencemos**

Capitulo 5: Comienza el plan

Chimuelo y Reidar estaban en el bosque, pensando en como realizar la invasión y rescate de Hipo.

-Veamos- dijo Chimuelo –No sabemos donde está ni como de fortificada estará su fortaleza. Y teniendo en cuenta que es Drago, tendrá dragones bajo su mando.-

-¿Y no puedes controlarlos mentalmente? Eres el alfa después de todo.- Reidar no prestaba mucha atención. Ya se la absorbían las estrellas.

-No lo he intentado. Pero ceo que no funcionaría. Para empezar, no me gusta controlar a los demás, al igual que no me gusta que me controlen a mi. Segundo, seguro que Drago tiene un pseudoalfa que los controla; y tercero, serían muchos dragones al mismo tiempo y no se me da bien controlar dragones.-

-Ya veo- dijo el dragón –Te da miedo volverte un tirano. Y además no sabes controlar bien a los demás, pero eres un buen líder-

-¿Cómo? Ni siquiera los se controlar como el anterior alfa me controló a mí-

-Ya. Pero a ti te siguen porque quieren, no porque se los ordenes. Eso es lo que hace un verdadero líder.-le comentó serió Reidar. –Bueno, me voy a pasear. Mi casa está bastante lejos. Lo mismo detecto actividad extraña en alguna isla cercana pro el camino.- dijo mientras estiraba las alas.

-Bien.- le respondió el otro –Ten cuidado. Quien sabe lo que andará acechando por ahí.- y cada uno se fue por su lado

 **El camino de Reidar**

El dragón disfrutaba las noches. Le gustaba la fría brisa del viento en sus alas, y la visión del mar uniéndose al cielo en el horizonte. Pero la verdadera razón de esos paseos era para llorar. Llorar la pérdida de su amada amiga. Llorar por sus errores, sus aventuras. Pero sobretodo por él. Él siempre estuvo solo. Su padre y ella eran su único consuelo. Pero 5 años atrás todo eso cambió. Llegaron barcos, cazaron a sus familiares y amigos. Acabaron con su familia delante suya y le obligaron a separarse de ella para poder sobrevivir. Aquellos que hicieron eso eran los mismos que los que estaban ahora raptando al jefe de una aldea. Era él, Drago, quien mató a su padre personalmente. Fue él quien bajó primero de los barcos.

"Y será él el que muera bajo mis garras" pensó mientras lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras reprimía un aullido de dolor a duras penas.

 **Camino de Chimuelo**

El dragón estaba preocupado. Su jinete estaba desaparecido y él ni siquiera podía buscarlo porque su cola no servía. Quizá Astrid podría montarle, pero no sería muy buena idea. De cuando en cuando, recordaba como Hipo le había ayudado en tantas ocasiones y él quería devolverle el favor. Su gran amigo lo merecía.

"Juro por Thor que te salvaré. Cueste lo que cueste."

 **Volvemos con Reidar**

Reidar seguía lamentándose cuando detectó luces en una isla. Aumentó la velocidad para no ser detectado y se concentró en las luces. Era un grupo de vikingos, parecía un grupo de búsqueda. Miraban minuciosamente y avanzaban muy lentamente entre la vegetación, que era poca porque aquello era una isla volcánica. Una isla donde antes residía uno de los mayores dragones: Muerte Verde.

 **Bueno, creo que este capítulo no ha tenido que digamos mucha acción, pero necesitaba una descripción de las mentes de los dragones. Sus inquietudes también son importantes y creo que también escribo mejor en tercera persona. De ahí que halla actualizado la historia. Un saludo y hasta la próxima.**

 **P.D: Gracias an Giu Giu Salamander por el primer comentario. ¡Espero que sea el** **primero de muchos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo. No se con que frecuencia subiré los nuevos capítulos, pues el instituto ocupa la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Bueno, a lo que íbamos. Este capitulo le corresponderá a hipo. Así que comencemos.**

Capitulo 6: Avistamiento

Hipo se despertó al amanecer. El paisaje le resultaba familiar. Era un gran volcán con una playa negra como el carbón. La vegetación parecía haberse abierto paso muy bruscamente entre las rocas volcánicas, dando lugar a un paisaje algo extraño. El silencio reinaba en el lugar, siendo solo interrumpido por las olas que iban y venían y el rumor de algunos dragones por el cielo.

-Tengo que salir de aquí- dijo para si mismo. –Debo encontrar la manera de llegar hasta Mema-

Todas sus ideas le llevaban a la conclusión de que era inevitable que lo descubriesen, así que solo salía de la cueva para lo imprescindible.

Mientras, un dragón sobrevolaba a toda velocidad la Isla de Muerte Verde, lugar en el que se encontraba Hipo. Era una sombra con reflejos azules, que echaba una carera con otro dragón, completamente negro, que iba a su lado.

-Desde luego- dijo Reidar. –Eres más rápido de lo que parece. –

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás.- dijo Chimuelo mientras vigilaba las islas -¿Y por dónde quedaba esa isla?-

-La estás sobrevolando ahora mismo.- dijo el dragón celeste con una sonrisa

-¿Qué tal si descendemos? Ésta cola provisional no es muy segura. Además, me gustaría inspeccionarla un poco.- la cola se la había hecho Bocón, siguiendo unos planos de Hipo y loa gritos furiosos de Astrid, pero eso quedará solo como una anécdota más.

Los dragones descendieron lentamente hasta alcanzar un acantilado no muy alto.

-Bueno.- dijo el dragón celeste –Creo que es hora de comer, ¿no crees?- mientras, el estómago del dragón azabache promulgó un pequeño rugido, dando entender el hambre de éste.

-Sí, tal vez deberíamos parar para comer. Llevo varios días sin llevarme nada a la boca.-

De repente, al menor se le ocurrió una idea fantástica.

-¿Y si echamos una carrera? Después de todo, empatamos en velocidad. Probemos a ver quien caza más rápido.- su mirada denotaba confianza y era muy desafiante.

-Vale, pero no te alejes mucho.- dijo el otro en un tono más paternalista

-Sí "papá"- contestó en tono burlón. –Preparados, listos….¡Ya!- y ambos dragones salieron volando hacia las aguas.

Mientras, Hipo se preparaba para cazar algo que llevarse a la boca.

"Tal vez encuentre alguna alimaña, pero es comida después de todo." Se decía.

Hipo se había hecho una lanza con una piedra afilada y un palo atados por unas algas. Tras unos minutos de trabajo con el arma improvisada, salió en busca de alimento.

Primero probó suerte en las playas negras, llegando a caerse en varias ocasiones por la falta de su extremidad ortopédica. Tras otros intentos fallidos, se dio cuenta que lo único que hacía allí era hacer ruido y aumentar las probabilidades de que le descubriesen, por lo que decidió internarse en el pequeño bosque cercano. Entonces, vio a lo último que esperaba ver: un furia nocturna.

 **Y… se acabó el capítulo. No se a vosotros, pero a mi me está gustando como va la historia. ¡Nos vemos en otra ocasión!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que os esté gustando la historia. Por mi parte espero estar cumpliendo con vuestras expectativas jejeje. Bueno, ¿por donde íbamos? Ah, si. Hipo y los dragones. Pues comencemos…**

Capítulo 7: Encuentro fortuito

Hipo estaba atónito, era un furia nocturna.

-N-n-no puede ser.- titubeaba –¿Chi-Chimuelo?-

El dragón se giró lentamente, con cautela, y miró a Hipo directamente a los ojos. A ojos del dragón, ese chico no era más que un soldado de Drago que debía ser eliminado para no ser descubiertos. Pero le resultaba extraño que solo tuviese una pierna, ropas tan andrajosas y una lanza improvisada como arma. Además, le había llamado Chimuelo.

-Chimuelo, ¿eres tú?- el chico parecía atónito ante la reacción del dragón, pues solo le observaba, serio y en una posición tensa. –Vamos pequeño, ¿acaso no me reconoces? Soy yo, Hipo.- le sonrió amistosamente.

El chico se acercó al dragón cuidadosamente, pero a su vez mostrando confianza. Después le echó un vistazo a su cola, dándose cuenta de que no le faltaba una aleta. Estaba entera.

-Tú no eres Chimuelo.- dijo con nerviosismo.

El dragón, mientras, se empezaba a enfadar, pues nunca le gustó el contacto humano, y ese humano, Hipo, se le estaba acercando demasiado, por lo que le gruñó levemente en señal de aviso. El chico no se apartó, pues quería hacerse amigo suyo. La mano del humano se acercó a la cabeza del reptil, quedando a unos 20 centímetros de ella.

Instintivamente, el dragón enseñó los dientes, brilló en un azul aún mas intenso y afiló sus pupilas, preparado para atacar. Hipo se quedó allí, estático, mientras el dragón se iba enfureciendo más y más.

Mientras, Chimuelo percibió la hostilidad de Reidar hacia algo, por lo que fue a ayudar a su "hermano pequeño".

Al llegar a la zona en la que se encontraba el otro dragón, lo vio encima de Hipo gruñéndole con intenciones nada amistosas. Además, su lenguaje corporal denotaba su odio e ira, pero no eran contra Hipo, sino contra otra cosa.

"No le está mirando a él" pensó el dragón.

Entonces, Reidar alzó una de sus patas delanteras para asestar un golpe al humano. Chimuelo, más como acto reflejo de protección que como un acto consciente, empujó al dragón y lo alejó de Hipo mientras mostraba una posición más amenazadora que la del propio Reidar unos segundos antes.

Los dos dragones estaban en posiciones de ataque. En ese momento no existía Hipo, sino dos dragones, uno frente a otro, dispuestos a combatir.

Reidar estaba muy tenso. Sabía que Chimuelo era el alfa y que por lo tanto le estaba desafiando, mientras que Chimuelo solo pensaba en la seguridad de Hipo.

Los dos dragones se gruñían mientras andaban en círculos, analizándose mutuamente. Reidar sabía que Chimuelo tenía problemas con el vuelo, pero en tierra estarían igualados. Chimuelo también lo sabía, por lo que atacó primero, abalanzándose sobre el dragón menor.

Ambos reptiles rodaron por el suelo, lanzando dentelladas por doquier. Tras unos segundos, se separaron. Tanto Chimuelo como Reidar tenían varios arañazos sangrantes. Entonces, Reidar promulgó un rugido y se abalanzó con odio contra el otro dragón. Justo entonces, salieron de la nada un grupo de soldados de Drago con redes para capturarlos, pues el ruido causado por los dragones los había alertado.

Las redes cayeron sobre los dragones, pero Reidar consiguió zafarse de ellas y escapar por el aire, abandonando a Hipo y a su dragón.

 **Y con esto se acaba el capítulo. ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!**

 **P.D: ¿Queréis que en el próximo capítulo describa a Reidar? Decídmelo en los comentarios.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Buenas de nuevo! Como no tengo nada nuevo que decir os describiré a Reidar más detenidamente:**

Ya todos sabéis que es un furia nocturna, bueno, un furia de medianoche. Su cuerpo es negro, aunque gran parte de su espalda y de la cabeza brillan en un azul intenso, aunque sus ojos son verdes brillantes. Es más fuerte que la mayoría de furias nocturnas, aunque todavía no se ha desarrollado completamente. Aunque sea un dragón joven (18 años, se le considera mayor a partir de los 21 (Chimuelo tiene 23 al igual que Hipo)) ha demostrado a lo largo de su vida que tiene una mente adelantada a su cuerpo.

Su vida ha sido desafortunada. Tiene traumas infantiles con su madre y con la oscuridad, ya que ésta última la desconoce y teme. Cuando Drago y los suyos acabaron con todos menos con él y con su pareja, juró odio a los humanos y muerte a Drago, pero se vio obligado a huir. No volvió a ver a su pareja, aunque prometieron encontrarse en la Isla del Naufragio, lugar en el que residió durante esos 5 largos años. Mientras, fue aprendiendo sobre los humanos y sobre él mismo. Se mantuvo siempre alejado de los humanos, aunque no de los dragones hasta que lo empezaron a confundir con Chimuelo. Desde entonces hasta el inicio de esta historia se mantuvo alejado de todo ser vivo exceptuando a las presas.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí la descripción. Si queréis algún dato más, preguntad en los comentarios. Continuemos…**

Capítulo 8: Odio

Reidar no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo Chimuelo. ¡Estaba protegiendo al humano! Lo abrazaba con fuerza, como un hermano mayor, mientras las redes los atrapaban. Reidar se obligó a si mismo a dejar de mirar y voló lo más rápido que pudo para escapar. Se odiaba a si mismo por lo que hacía, pero aún así huyó.

Tal vez fuese la sensación de culpabilidad por haber sido capturado, o tal vez el sentimiento de tristeza por haberse peleado con su otro "hermano pequeño", pero Chimuelo estaba apenado. Hipo estaba anonadado, pues había presenciado un combate entre dos furias nocturnas y había sido capturado de nuevo por Drago y sus secuaces, y temía que esta vez no iba a ser tan fácil escapar.

Al llegar a la mazmorra, dragón y jinete fueron separados por la fuerza. Al humano lo llevaron a las celdas, mientras que al reptil lo ataron con cadenas y se lo llevaron a las profundidades de la gruta.

Chimuelo estaba encadenado junto a una figura sombría de otro dragón. Parecía inconsciente, aunque tampoco parecía respirar, aunque si afinaba el oído podía llegar a percibir una leve respiración.

Mientras, a Hipo se le reservaba un destino diferente.

Tras pasar un rato encerrado, fue llevado ante Drago, en una especie de cueva principal. Todo estaba lleno de gente fornida y armada con hachas y espadas, rodeando una plataforma de madera donde se encontraba Drago, sentado en un trono de metal. A Hipo se le abrió un pasillo entre la muchedumbre, que le miraba con asco y desprecio.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.- dijo Drago sonriendo maliciosamente –Pero mira que tenemos aquí. Nada más y nada menos que el jefe de Mema.-

Mientras decía esto último, agarró a Hipo y lo exhibió como a un trofeo de caza, zarandeándolo y mostrándoselo a la multitud, que estalló en un rugido de alegría.

-Me parece que tu ejecución se tendrá que acelerar.- le susurró al oído. Tras ello, se dirigió a una pareja de hombres. –Vosotros dos.- exclamó. –Traed cadenas y a los dragones. Démosle un espectáculo al público.-.

Al mismo tiempo, Reidar se deprimía y lloraba en un acantilado, pues había sido culpable de que los detectaran y capturaran. Presa de la tristeza, las lágrimas cayeron por su hocico y escuchó un rugido, uno que llevaba años sin escuchar. Aún con las lágrimas cayendo, desplegó sus alas y se lanzó a seguir el rugido, que provenía de una cueva cercana. También oía a Chimuelo mientras se acercaba, por lo que bajó el ritmo y se movió sigilosamente hasta la entrada de la cueva, sin vigilancia, por la que se coló.

La gruta era amplia, oscura y profunda, aunque al fondo se oía a un grupo de personas bastante numeroso. Reidar avanzó cautelarmente, pues era un terreno humano inexplorado previamente. Tras recorrer el largo sendero de piedra, llegó a la gran sala en la que se encontraban nuestros héroes: Hipo estaba encadenado a una pared junto a su madre, estando ésta última en un estado pésimo. Chimuelo estaba encadenado al suelo, sin poder mover ni un músculo. Y junto al dragón mayor se encontraba otro dragón. Dragona más bien. Reidar la conocía bien, pues era su amiga de la infancia, su pareja antes de la muerte de todos sus seres queridos, la dragona por la que lloraba todas las noches, en la que pensaba todos los días. Era ella.

-¿Es-Es-Estela?-

 **Y… se acabó. Puede que no escriba en un tiempo, pero aun así**

 **haré lo que pueda. La historia va bastante bien. El nombre de la dragona, Estela, me gustó y llevo planeando este momento desde el principio, así que espero que la joya de la corona de esta historia, es decir, los próximos capítulos, merezcan la pena. Un saludo y nos vemos en la próxima!**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! Ya se que la semana pasada no publiqué, pero es que estoy hasta el cuello de exámenes. Bueno, de cualquier manera, vamos a continuar por donde lo dejamos…**

Reidar no sabía como reaccionar. Era ella, Estela. Llevaba 5 años sin verla, demasiado tiempo. Y ahora la tenía allí, detrás de una gran muchedumbre, encadenada al suelo, y a su lado, en un trono estaba…

-Drago…- suspiró con odio el joven dragón.

Drago no sabía que un dragón lo acechaba desde lo lejos, el odio nublaba la vista del joven dragón, que se acercó silenciosamente.

La muchedumbre gritaba furiosa e impaciente.

-¡Decapitadlos!- gritaban algunos.

-¡Desmembradlos!- exclamaban otros.

Drago sonrió al ver que sus soldados traían su mandoble y unas cuantas cadenas.

-¡Silencio!- bramó. –Tanto queríais una ejecución?- la muchedumbre estalló en euforia. –¿O tal vez prefiráis la de un dragón?- la muchedumbre gritó de alegría con todas sus fuerzas. – Pues traed a la dragona, ella será la primera. –

Los hombres de Drago siguieron la orden de su líder y trajeron al reptil, que luchaba con pocas fuerzas por liberarse. Reidar lo veía todo sin creérselo, mientras su temperatura aumentaba.

El mandoble de Drago se alzó tenebrosamente sobre la dragona. Era largo, siendo la hoja de más de 120 centímetros de longitud. El mango, verde y con dos dragones decorativos sobre él, poseía además una gema roja situada en el pomo de la espada. La hoja brillaba bajo la luz de la antorchas y la atenta mirada del público.

La dragona seguía resistiéndose a las cadenas, pero bastó con apretarlas más para detenerla completamente.

Drago sonrió maliciosamente y, justo cuando el mandoble iba a bajar, un rugido estremecedor de odio puro se alzó entre todas las voces audibles. Era Reidar. Su expresión era de odio puro, en tensión máxima y mostrándose en una luz que parecía una antorcha celeste. Su cuerpo brillaba. Entonces, abrió la boca y volvió a rugir. No decía nada coherente, solo gritaba de furia. El interior de su cuerpo se iluminó y lanzó una ráfaga de plasma que hizo estallar en pedazos tanto las cadenas de Estela como a los soldados que la sujetaban. Tras esto, se lanzó contra Drago con garras y dientes por delante.

-Sabía que aparecerías, "pequeño dragón". –Dijo Drago aún con la sonrisa en el rosto. –¿Pero en serio pensabas que sería tan fácil?- alzó el brazo y, de la nada, salieron una cadenas de varios puntos de la oscuridad de la gruta y atraparon al dragón, dejándolo totalmente expuesto al mandoble de Drago.

Reidar no se rindió, siguió peleando contra las cadenas que lo atrapaban. Intentó lanzar otra ráfaga de plasma, pero Drago le interrumpió con un severo golpe del pomo del mandoble en el tórax, dejándolo sin aire. Reidar estaba asustado, pues su destino quedaba sellado a no ser que ocurriese un milagro.

Ese milagro nunca llegó.

Drago alzó el mandoble, y lo inserto en el abdomen de la criatura. Reidar solo pudo abrir los ojos todo lo que le permitían sus párpados y gritar. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan extremo, sentía sus entrañas siendo atravesadas por la hija del arma y sintió el momento en el que la punta salió por su espalda. Pero Drago no se conformaría con eso, no. Arranco su mandoble del cuerpo del dragón y volvió a arremeter, pero esta vez contra su pecho, atravesando los pulmones y el corazón del reptil.

En ese momento, Estela y Reidar gritaron, uno de dolor y una de pena. La luz de Reidar se fue apagando progresivamente, mientras que la sangre del reptil caía de su boca y heridas. Dejó de resistirse y fue cerrando los ojos. Chimuelo tenía lágrimas en los ojos y dejó de resistirse también. Hipo y su madre miraron para otro lado, ambos llorando.

Finalmente, Reidar dejó de respirar. La luz que desprendía se apagó y una única lágrima cayó de sus ojos, ya cerrados.

Drago no hizo otra cosa que reírse.

-¡Por fin!¡Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando a matar a ese dragón. Llevádselo al carnicero y decidle que será una comida especial para nuestros dragones.- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

Sus soldados le obedecieron y cargaron con el cuerpo sin vida de Reidar hacia las profundidades de la cueva.

-Bueno. –Dijo mirando al resto de prisioneros. –¿Quién es el siguiente?-

 **Y… ¡se acabó Reidar! ¡Yey! Tranquilos, es coña. A mi también me ha dolido el tener que matarlo, pero quién dijo que ésta fuera una historia feliz. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **P.D: no os preocupéis. No todo será tan malo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola a todos! Lo se, lo se. Llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir. Os pido perdón a todos, mis estudios me han mantenido ocupado más de lo esperado.**

 **Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. Continuemos...**

Todo estaba oscuro. No podía sentir ninguna presencia ni oía ni el más leve sonido.

-Así que, -Dijo Reidar en un triste suspiro -ésto es estar muerto ¿eh?-

Aún podía ver algo, pues su cuerpo brillaba en azul.

Pero eso duró poco.

De repente, notó que caía hacia un abismo más oscuro. Desesperado por no caer, intentó volar en vano, pues no tenía alas para siquiera planear. Automáticamente intentó huir moviendo sus extremidades para agarrarse a algo presa del pánico.

-Vamos. -se decía nervioso -Tiene que haber una salida. Solo he de encontrarla.-

Reidar no conseguía pensar con claridad mientras que el abismo al que se aproximaba era cada vez más y más oscuro. Sus sentidos estaban embotados, como si no tuviese oídos. No, era como si fueran más débiles. Al darse cuenta de esto, intentó prestar atención a sus oídos y dejar el resto de lado.

La caída, el miedo, el dolor... Todo eso desapareció y fue sustituido por sonidos: el del aire en su cuerpo mientras caía, su respiración agitada, que obligó a calmar; y un susurro, apenas audible, que provenía de todas direcciones.

-¿Quién hay? -gritó -¿Qué estás intentando decirme?-

Solo entonces todo paró.

Su caída se detuvo suavemente y Reidar acabó tirado en el suelo. Delante suya, había un ser encapuchado que le observaba, como si estuviese estado esperándole todo este tiempo. Tras unos minutos en silencio, el encapuchado habló

-Saludos, Reidar, furia de medianoche. Me honra tu presencia. -

-Déjate de formalidades.¿Quién eres? -gruñó el dragón

-Creo que sabes quién soy. -dijo el encapuchado, algo divertido

-Mira, si eres la muerte, llévame y ya. Si no lo eres, que te den. Tengo cosas de las que ocuparme. -

-¿Llevarte? No, no, pequeño. No te llevaré a ningún lado. Vengo a decirte que vuelvas. -contestó con una sonrisa blanca sobre un fondo negro

-¿Volver?¿Yo? Por si no lo sabes, me han ensartado no una, sino dos veces, y creo que esas heridas no se sanan así como así. -

-Pelillos a la mar. Solo concéntrate y levántate como la criatura que estás destinado a ser. - y alzó los brazos para darle más énfasis.

-Así que el destino, ¿eh? -observó el dragón -Creo que los dioses no me tenían uno muy bueno para mí. -

-Tonterías, llevo milenios evitando que muráis para que vuestra descendencia siga pululando. No en vano sois mis hijos. Reidar, tus antepasados tuvieron que pasar por ésto también. Tuvieron que morir, algunos incluso bajo tortura, para resurgir y llevar a cabo la gesta ala que estuvieron destinados. Vamos, hazlo, aunque sea solo por Estela. -

Ambos cayeron durante un rato. Fue Reidar el que habló.

-¿Hay? -preguntó -¿Hay alguna fecha tope? -

-Si. Si tu cuerpo es destruido, no podrás volver. -dijo con un suspiro.

-Llévame de vuelta pues, estoy listo. -

-Bien. Pero antes, -dijo más alegre -tengo que enseñarte dos cosas. -

El encapuchado levantó la mano y acto seguido el cuerpo de Reidar se elevó y ambos se encaminaron en la oscuridad. Tras unos minutos, llegaron a un estanque.

-Ahora, -dijo el encapuchado -quiero que veas tu reflejo. Será el aspecto que tendrás cuando vuelvas. -

Reidar fue levitando hasta el estanque y quedó flotando en medio de éste. Entonces bajó la vista y vio su reflejo.

La visión le horrorizó. Sus alas habían sido reducidas hasta no medir más de un palmo y medio; sus garras se habían vuelto más pequeñas y le había salido un nuevo dedo; su cola y sus escamas azabache habían desaparecido junto con la luz azul y fueron sustituidos por piel y pelo negro en la cabeza y axilas. Sus ojos eran del mismo azul que el de su antiguo cuerpo. Sus orejas se volvieron más pequeñas y su cuerpo decreció, aunque sus músculos eran fuertes y elásticos.

La visión de lo que juró odiar le ponía confuso.

Ya no era un dragón

Era humano

 **¡Y... se acabó! Me ha gustado este capítulo más que la mayoría. Bueno, tal vez no escriba con mucha frecuencia, así que sed pacientes por favor! Un saludo.**


End file.
